1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply control device, an image processing device, a power supply control method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
It has been suggested that a power source based on a solar battery and a rechargeable battery or the like be used in an energy saving mode of an image processing device such as a multifunction device or the like.